


Let's snuggle away the storm

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Aleks might not have been afraid of storms but Eddie was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's snuggle away the storm

**Author's Note:**

> TWO CREATURES FICS IN A ROW? BOY, AM I ON A ROLL.
> 
> I get kicks for these y'know, Rooster Teeth is easy because there's /so many/ to choose from. The Creatures is like the little niche group I like to dabble in & it is soooo fun.
> 
> Anyway, this work (aye, the one you're about to read) is a part of 2kficteen. That is 365 days of fan fiction, m'dears and this work is number 109.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to see more creatures fics please send prompts to: tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Aleks hated stormy weather. Most people thought it scared him but really, it only bothered Aleks. Stormy weather got in the way of his plans (if he had any) and ruined everything. It was the cause of too many monopoly games and terrible movie runs. So Aleks had a deep rooted hate for it. He hated it especially at night. If the storms were frustrating in the day time with their constant demolishing of his plans, they were worse at night. All Aleks wanted was to sleep. He had school tomorrow; something he hated and needed all of his energy for. Aleks could not spend the night wishing the wind away. Though, as his luck would have it, it seemed like it was starting to look that way. The storm was starting to pick up. A flash of white brightened his room for a second. Aleks groaned aloud as thunder followed. He was never going to sleep.

 

 

For all the noise the storm was making it did nothing to cover the sound of someone entering his room. Aleks sat up in alarm. His window was inching open, bit by bit. Aleks could only see the shadow of the intruder. He reached for the nearest weapon, his childhood bear, and held it tight. Aleks wasn’t too sure what he’d do with a teddy bear, exactly. It wasn’t like it would do much damage. Aleks was kind of hoping that it would make the intruder laugh. At least long enough so Aleks could get out and run for help. In fact, Aleks realised, he could just call for help in that moment. He opened his mouth to do so just as the intruder fell into the room.

 

 

The intruder turned out not to be an intruder at all. It was Eddie, better known as Sly, Aleks’ next door neighbour. He was wet, muddy and shivering. Aleks realised that he’d used the secret way Aleks had shown him long ago. The climb onto the back extension of his house was easy and unknown to his parents. Aleks had used it both as an escape route and a way into the house. Eddie had used it for the latter on this particular occasion.

“Eddie!” Aleks hissed. Eddie looked surprised to see him, “what are you doing here?” Aleks asked.

“I thought you’d be asleep.” Eddie replied dumbly.

“What? That’s creepy!” Aleks had to fight to keep his tone below a whisper. His parents did not need to know that Eddie had somehow snuck into their house.

 

 

“No, Aleks not like that.” Eddie sighed. He should have phrased it better, he knew. “You just startled me. I thought you’d be asleep.” Eddie shrugged. Aleks scowled at him.

“You were startled? You just climbed through my window unannounced!” Aleks reminded Eddie for it seemed that he had forgotten. Eddie did not look apologetic at all.

“I’m sorry,” he lied, “I was scared.” Eddie confessed. Aleks did not take pity on him.

“So? What do you want anyway, I was trying to get to sleep.” Aleks grumbled.

“Are you scared too?” Eddie whispered. Aleks scoffed at him.

“What? No – it’s just irritating.” Aleks huffed. The bright lightning startled Eddie and he physically leapt when the thunder rolled in. The storm was far away but it was rolling in closer.

 

 

“Aleks, can I just stay here tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone with the storm.” Eddie whined. Even in the darkness of his room, Aleks knew that he was pouting. Aleks also knew that even if he refused, Eddie would stay anyway. It was easier to just relent on his own terms.

“All right, you can stay.” Aleks sighed. Eddie prematurely celebrated, “but you can’t sleep in those muddy clothes. Grab one of my shirts or something. Then maybe I’ll let you sleep in my bed and not the floor.” Aleks said. Eddie did not think twice about stripping. It was dark, Aleks couldn’t see anything anyway. Even if he could see Eddie undress it wouldn’t be anything new. They’d grown up with one another and were too comfortable to be normal with each other’s bodies.

 

 

Aleks smirked as he heard Eddie grab anything from his wardrobe. There was a high chance he’d grab one of his own shirts. Aleks had been known to ‘borrow’ them and then never return them of his own accord. Eddie would either grab them later or obtain them in a similar fashion as tonight. Eddie tugged it on quickly. He leapt into the bed just as the next lightning/thunder combo rolled in. Aleks laughed at him as Eddie tried to burrow himself under the covers.

“It’s not funny, Aleks – storms are scary.” Eddie complained. Aleks nodded sympathetically.

“They’re not too bad, they’ll be fine.” Aleks reassured. Eddie was not convinced. He attempted to grab Aleks’ hand under the duvet. Eddie was confused when his hand met fur instead of smooth skin. Aleks tried to fight him as Eddie pulled his hand out from under the duvet.

 

 

“Aleks?” Eddie questioned. His tone of voice was teasing, an almost coo, “is this Mr Paws?”

“No.” Aleks snapped. He tried to drag the damn bear underneath the covers where he belonged. Eddie refused to let him pull his hand down.

“It is! That’s so cute, why are you holding him?” Eddie asked. Aleks refused to answer. He did not have to for he knew that Eddie would come up with his own conclusion. Aleks could argue with him but Eddie would always win. Eddie smirked and Aleks was sure a small light bulb appeared over his head. Though that may have just been lightning, Aleks would never know.

“Were you going to hit me with him? Y’know, that wouldn’t have been a very effective tool.” Eddie clicked his tongue. Aleks scowled.

“Shut up, I didn’t have much time to think before you barged in here.” Aleks tried to cover for himself. Eddie simply shook his head.

 

 

“I knew that you were a big baby at heat, Aleks.” Eddie teased. Aleks was about to argue with a clever comeback but the storm provided him with one. The next bolt of lightning and rumble of thunder had Eddie whimpering and trying to hide. Aleks laughed.

“Look who’s the baby now?” Aleks mocked. Eddie huffed and clung tightly to Aleks.

“Shut up and hold me.” Eddie whimpered. That Aleks could do. The storm was easily forgotten by them both after that. It was hard to concentrate on when they were holding onto one another.


End file.
